A la table d'à côté
by Sophie Orella
Summary: Natsu et Lucy décident d'aller prendre le café au même endroit le même jour à la même heure. Hasard ou destin, ils vont se rencontrer et se découvrir. Le premier OS relate la rencontre du POV de Natsu, et le deuxième du POV de Lucy. Two shot pour la NaLu Week 2017 (publication très tardive je le reconnais.)
1. POV Natsu

**NDA : Bonjour à vous, oui je sais que la NaLu Week avait lieu il y a un mois. Mais en réalité j'ai écris cet OS il y a un mois sauf que je l'ai publié sur mon blog et j'ai oublié de le faire sur ce site. Et comme j'ai écris le deuxième OS aujourd'hui, j'en profite pour tout publier d'un coup. En gros c'est un univers alternatif, et l'histoire se décompose en deux partie, voici la première qui se concentre sur le point de vue de Natsu. Et la deuxième que je publierais surement ce soir, qui relate les mêmes événements mais du point de vue de Lucy. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Il était attablé sur la terrasse du café dont il avait l'habitude de fréquenter quand il avait une ou deux heures à perdre entre deux cours. Il jouait à un jeu quelconque sur son téléphone, ça lui faisait passer le temps. Et à vrai dire, ce petit jeu était sympa mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer malgré tout. De toute façon, c'était son habitude. Dès qu'il avait une heure creuse il venait s'ennuyer ici. Il aurait sans doute dû aller à la bibliothèque universitaire pour réviser ses cours ou terminer ses dossiers, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il ferait tout à la dernière minutes, maudissant ses professeurs et son côté paresseux, puis il passerait une nuit blanche ou deux et s'en remettrait à la fatalité.

Du coup, il préférait perdre son temps ici, dans ce café, s'installer tranquillement à une table de la terrasse. Le service était rapide, courtois et le café correct. Il ne demandait pas plus. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait anormalement chaud, même si on était en plein dans le printemps. Il se réjouissait parce que ça signifiait la fin des cours, et l'arrivée des grosses chaleurs. A choisir il préférait vivre sous 40°C plutôt que dans un pays où la température ne dépasse jamais les 5°C. Il frissonnait de froid rien qu'à l'idée.

"Un café, s'il vous plaît."

Natsu tourna sa tête vers la droite pour voir qu'une jeune femme venait de combler l'espace vide. Il croisa son regard et lui renvoya un magnifique sourire. Il passait sa vie à rire, toujours de bonne humeur, avec tout le monde. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui rende son sourire, c'était raté. Elle avait détourné la tête. Natsu ne l'imita pas et continua de la détailler sans gêne.

Il verrouilla son téléphone en oubliant de quitter son jeu, mais il en avait marre de cette petite musique avec les trois mêmes notes qui tournaient en boucle. Il ne regarda pas où il le posa, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Qu'on essaye un peu de lui voler son téléphone, ça fera de l'action et ça lui donnera l'occasion de déclencher une bagarre. Il adorait se battre, les rapports de force, montrer qu'il était le meilleur. Il poussa un petit rire mesquin.

Il remarqua tout de suite que sa voisine de table paraissait mal à l'aise. En même temps, il la détallait le tout accompagné d'un rire flippant. Il devait passer pour un psychopathe. Tant pis, il n'allait pas se priver de la regarder, quand même. Elle était vraiment jolie. Il aimait surtout ses cheveux blonds, leur éclat, leur longueur. Et le parfum qu'elle dégageait l'intriguait. Le vent qui s'était levé, lui jetait au nez des senteurs fruités, et douces.

La serveuse arriva vers cette jeune femme, déposant le café qu'elle avait commandé. Apparemment, elles semblaient se connaître plus que d'une simple relation de serveur et client. Elles s'échangèrent des banalités de manière courtoise, surement parce que l'une des deux était en plein travail. Mais c'est au cours de cette conversation que Natsu appris le prénom de cette jeune femme qu'il observait depuis plusieurs minutes, Lucy. Assez banal comme prénom, mais il avait le mérite de bien lui aller. Elle était lumineuse.

Il aurait continué de les écouter s'il n'avait pas senti comme une bête qui le piquait dans l'arrière de son cou. Par réflexe, il vint frapper l'endroit, mais il n'y avait rien. Etrange, d'autant plus que ça le grattait maintenant. La bestiole avait dû être rapide et lui trop lent à réagir. Mais ce n'était qu'une piqûre, rien de bien grave. Et ça avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui permettre de détourner son regard de cette Lucy.

Il se décida à terminer son café, il devait surement être froid depuis le temps qu'il l'avait commandé. Mais il avait été pris dans son petit jeu où il fallait sauter sur des crocodiles sans se faire manger. Il trouvait ça plutôt sympathique pour passer le temps. Il finit par reprendre son téléphone en main, finalement personne ne lui avait volé. Quelle déception. Et il n'avait pas non plus de notification. A croire qu'il n'avait pas d'ami alors qu'au contraire s'il voulait tous les invités à une soirée, il serait obligé de louer une salle des fêtes.

Son téléphone lui servit néanmoins à vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Il était en pause et il ne devait pas oublier de retourner en cours. Mais il avait encore le temps de paresser ici, pendant au moins une demie heure. Partir maintenant, l'aurait vraiment frustré. Il se sentait trop bien ici, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à sa droite, la serveuse venait de partir pour prendre la commande de quelqu'un d'autre. Même si son coup d'oeil se voulait discret cette fois ci, elle l'avait remarqué. Arriverait-il un jour à être un peu secret ou il était condamné à se faire griller à chaque fois ? Il poussa un soupir et pourtant il continuait de sourire.

Elle allait vraiment le prendre pour un psychopathe. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Après tout, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détacher les yeux de cette femme ? En tout cas, elle, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à soutenir son regard. Ce comportement le fit rire silencieusement, les femmes, comme elle, l'amusaient. Un caractère timide et réservé, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais c'était bien eux qui perdaient rapidement leur moyen face aux personnes comme Natsu.

Il la vit tater les poches de son jean serré, et d'une, elle en sortit son téléphone à la protection plutôt girly. Rose. Comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Il se décomposa en voyant qu'il venait indirectement de se s'auto-traité de "Girly". Il posa son coude sur sa table et son menton dans sa main tout en se parlant à lui même. Il venait de se traiter de con.

Après l'avoir tant dévisager, Natsu se dit qu'il était peut être temps de lui parler. Ca le rendrait tellement stupide de quitter le café sans avoir abordé la jeune femme qu'il avait détaillé pendant plusieurs et longues minutes. Mais il ne trouvait rien de pertinent à lui dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi est-ce que son inconscient le poussait à la regarder, et maintenant à l'aborder.

Il fallait se lancer, après tout il ne risquait rien à part un vent. Et des vents il en avait encaissé suffisamment pour apprendre qu'il valait mieux les considérer comme des douces brises qui qui caressent le visage. Natsu pivota ses épaules vers elle et c'est là, qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait le visage totalement rouge. Et elle n'arrivait pas à pianoter correctement sur son téléphone au vu de ses mains tremblantes. Il y avait deux explications, soient elle était vraiment trop mal à l'aise à cause de lui, soit le soleil lui avait donner un coup de chaud. Et c'était vraisemblable, il tapait plutôt fort cette après midi là.

"Ca va ?"

Ce n'était que deux mots, Natsu n'avait eu aucun mal à les dire. Elle, par contre, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle avait sursauté assez violemment, au point de faire bouger la table et de renverser sa tasse de café. Paniquée par le liquide qui glissait jusqu'au rebord de la table, elle attrapa la petite serviette pour stopper le cheminement du café. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il réagit vite, imitant cette jeune femme. Il lui fallut moins de cinq secondes pour attraper sa serviette et venir essuyer le liquide noir. Natsu eu aussi l'idée d'héler la serveuse pour qu'elle leur vienne en aide. Celle-ci arriva d'un pas pressé. En voyant les dégâts, elle poussa un énorme soupir d'agacement.

"Lucy ! C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup ce mois-ci !"

Natsu se retint in extremis de pouffer. Quelle maladroite était cette femme ? C'était vraiment craquant. Même si apparemment, la serveuse qui le vivait quotidiennement ne trouvait pas ça aussi adorable. Pourtant, avec la manière embarrassée qu'avait cette blondinette de fondre en excuse, Natsu l'aurait pardonné, il y a déjà un moment. Mais peut être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire, et qu'il était un homme.

Comme cette Lucy avait arrêté de nettoyer la table pour s'excuser, Natsu redoublait d'effort. Mais c'était totalement vint, sa serviette était déjà bien trop imbibée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider après tout il se sentait responsable, s'il ne lui avait pas parler, elle n'aurait sans doute pas renverser son café. En voyant que la serveuse était toujours contrariée, il décida de se dénoncer. Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une dispute entre ces deux jeunes femmes.

"C'est de ma faute, désolé. Je l'ai surprise."

En quelque mots, il avait capté leur regard. La serveuse ne dit plus rien et se contenta de sourir doucement. Elle remit ses très longs cheveux blancs dans son dos et leur demanda de l'attendre. Elle allait chercher de quoi nettoyer la table. Natsu profita de ce moment seul à seul pour se présenter à cette Lucy. Elle fit comme lui, même s'il savait déjà son prénom et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il s'excusa pour son café, et lui proposa de lui en offrir un autre en compensation. Elle mit quelque seconde avant d'accepter. Elle répondit aussi positivement quand il lui offrit la chaise libre de sa table l'invitant en à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il l'avait convaincu avec pour seul argument que maintenant la table de Lucy était pleine de café et alors que la seine était propre.

Elle prit son sac à main ainsi que son téléphone et vint s'installer comme prévu. Natsu était assez content et fier de lui. Pour une fois qu'il réussissait à aborder une femme sans paraître déplacé ou lourd. Il avait hâte de le raconter à Grey, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un demeuré en matière de femme. La preuve il avait réussit à se servir d'un défaut d'une femme, sa maladresse en l'occurrence, pour le tourner à son avantage. Ca clouerait le bec à son meilleur ami.

Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, il remarquait des détails qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Le vernis rose qu'elle avait sur ses ongles, le petit noeud bleu qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et l'énorme décolleté qu'elle portait. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas si timide et réservée que ça, ou alors elle avait une confiance énorme en ses charmes. Et elle aurait raison, Natsu luttait pour ne pas regarder.

La serveuse revint avec une serpillière et jeta un regard étonné à Lucy. Surement parce qu'elle avait changé de table. Natsu sourit à la jeune femme en face de lui et cette fois-ci, elle lui rendit. Il fut surpris, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle détourne à nouveau le regard. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il attendit quelque minutes que l'ancienne table de Lucy soit propre avant de demander gentiment à la serveuse de leur ramener deux autres cafés. Celle-ci acquiesa retrouvant son sourire.

"Comme c'est courtois, héhé. J'apporte ça toute suite."

Il sentit que Lucy était devenue mal à l'aise. Natsu trouvait ça mignon, vraiment trop mignon. Mais il lui fallait la détendre, il avait fait le plus dur, l'amener jusqu'à lui. Il commença simplement par lui demander si elle connaissait la serveuse depuis longtemps. Et de fils en aiguille, il vit la langue de Lucy se délier. Et elle s'était mis à parler, tellement que Natsu n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il était important de retenir dans tout ce qu'elle disait.

Mais il avait apprit qu'elle était en études de lettre à la même université que lui, qu'elle n'avait pas de frère et soeur, et qu'elle était là parce que sa meilleure amie lui avait donné rendez vous ici comme à l'accoutumée. Ainsi que pleins d'autre chose dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus.

"Et toi Natsu ? Tu fais quoi comme études ? Enfin si t'en fait, peut être que tu travailles ? Ou pas…"

Il ne retint pas son rire. Elle était bizarre cette femme. Ca faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle ne parlait que d'elle et d'un coup elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait un type en face d'elle dont elle ne savait rien à part le prénom. Et le plus drôle, c'était qu'en le voyant rire elle s'était perdue dans ses mots, elle s'excusait pensant avoir dit un truc déplacé. Natsu la laissait paniquée un peu c'était beaucoup trop amusant.

"Enfin je veux dire, si tu travailles pas c'est pas grave. Enfin un peu, parce que niveau argent après... Désolée, je voulais pas dire que tu sais pas te débrouiller, hein mais juste que c'est pas facile quand même…

-T'inquiète, je suis étudiant comme toi."

Il s'était quand même décidé à la couper dans son monologue sans fin, et totalement décousu. Elle était non seulement maladroite avec les gestes mais aussi dans les mots. C'était étrange, drôle et totalement adorable. Il la vit se décomposer, elle devait se dire qu'elle était avait raconté n'importe quoi. Et c'était pas faux, au final si elle c'était juste arrêtée à "Et toi ?" elle n'aurait pas été se perdre dans ses idées à haute voix.

"T'es vraiment étrange. Rigola-t-il"

Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose quand une sonnerie vient les interrompre. Il vit Lucy regarder son téléphone, et c'est en la voyant le reposer qu'il comprit que ça venait du sien. Il l'attrapa et vit que c'était Grey qui l'appelait. Il renvoya l'appel, et s'excusa auprès de sa nouvelle amie. Il prit deux minutes pour demander à son meilleur pote, par message, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le dérangeait. Et il reposa son téléphone sur la table, en le laissant déverouillé pour pouvoir discrètement jeter un coup d'oeil quand il recevrait une réponse. C'est à ce moment là que la serveuse revient avec leur café. Elle les déposa sur leur table et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

"Donc, je suis pas étrange. Parce que si je le suis, alors toi, tu l'es encore plus.

-Ah bon et en quoi ?

-Bah déjà un gars au cheveux roses, c'est étrange."

Natsu ne sut quoi répondre. Elle venait de le moucher, et il aimait ça. Qui se vexerait pour la couleur de ses cheveux ? Pas lui d'autant plus qu'il avait conscience que les hommes aux cheveux roses ne couraient pas les rues. Il avait envie de se venger, et de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et il avait bien compris que Lucy, il fallait la faire paniquer, pour qu'elle perde ses moyens. Il prit un visage triste, rendant ses yeux humides, et faisant trembler ses lèvres.

"Tu trouve ça moche…?

Comme prévu, Lucy, pour la deuxième fois se décomposa et fondit dans des excuses et des explications sans queue ni tête pour rattraper la boulette qu'elle pensait avoir dite. A l'intérieur de lui, Natsu était mort de rire. Ce spectacle le régalait. L'expression de panique de cette femme était un délice.

"... J'voulais dire que c'était pas banal, hein mais c'est beau. Enfin sur toi, t'es beau. Plutôt tes cheveux mais c'est pareil, non ?"

Il ne se retint plus et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lucy mit quelque instants avant de réagir. Peut être se demandait-elle pourquoi il riait d'elle ? Il lui dit alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas mal prit ce qu'elle avait dit et qu'il la taquinait juste. Elle se laissa alors tomber la tête sur la table.

"Oh non, je suis vraiment nulle. Tout le monde me dit d'avoir un peu plus confiance en ce que je dis, mais j'y arrive pas. Résultat, je passe pour quoi moi ? Confia-t-elle en riant un peu.

-Pas de problème, Lucy, je trouve ça étrange mais c'est mignon aussi."

Etait-il trop franc ? Peut-être au vu de la réaction de Lucy, celle ci s'était figée, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il prit son café et décida de le boire d'une traite, après tout, il avait le temps avant que Lucy ne revienne à elle. Il finit par se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait aussi clairement se traduire par "Je te trouve mignonne." et que c'était possiblement interprétable comme une façon de la draguer. Bon ok, maintenant il allait réfléchir avant de parler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de dire la vérité, non ?

Lucy se débloqua de sa position, et son visage avait à nouveau retrouver cette couleur rouge. Elle bafouilla un petit 'merci'. Au même moment, le téléphone de Natsu émit un petit son. Il regarda directement le message de Grey. Et cette fois ce fut au tour de Natsu de se décomposer. Il était en retard pour son cours et c'était une catastrophe, il avait pas vu l'heure passée.

"Oh merde, Lucy, faut vraiment que j'y aille."

Elle releva la tête ainsi que ses yeux du téléphone pour les poser sur Natsu. Toujours un peu rouge, elle le vit sortir de l'argent de sa veste et le poser sur la table. Il attrapa son sac et son téléphone à toute vitesse. Ca l'ennuyait de laisser Lucy ici, surtout qu'ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux, mais il devait vraiment y aller. Il avait un examen et ne pouvait pas le manquer pour le coup.

"Je suis désolé de partir comme ça. On se revoit quand tu veux. Salut, Lucy !"

Elle lui répondit faiblement pour lui dire au revoir. C'était allé beaucoup trop vite. Dans sa tête, il était encore assis en face d'elle. Mais elle avait hâte de le revoir. C'est là que Lucy tiqua. Elle se leva d'un bond.

"Attends ! Natsu !"

Mais c'était bien trop tard, il était loin et sa voix n'avait pas réussi à atteindre ses oreilles. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise. Comme ils pourraient se revoir ? Ils n'avaient même pas échangé leur numéro. Lucy regarda la monnaie sur la table, il en avait laissé beaucoup trop. Comme pour lui dire qu'il lui payait aussi le café qu'elle avait renversé.

Lucy pleurnicha, elle était tellement déçue. C'était si bête de se dire que cette rencontre resterait qu'un simple souvenir sans suite, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui demander ses coordonnées. Elle soupira et bu ce café. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait finit, cette jolie rencontre appartiendrait déjà au passé.


	2. POV Lucy

Enfin, elle voyait son lieu de rendez-vous au coin de la rue. Elle jeta à coup d'œil à son téléphone, elle n'était pas en retard, plutôt sacrément en avance même. Et sa meilleure amie n'était pas réputée pour être super ponctuelle. Ce n'était pas bien grave, elle n'aurait qu'à discuter un peu avec Mirajane qui travaillait au petit café qui était son point de rendez-vous. Elles discuteraient un peu et Lucy prendrait un café, en faisant attention à ne pas le renverser cette fois. Au souvenir, de la dernière fois, elle blêmit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se détende et contrôle ses mouvements. Deux cafés renversés dans un même mois, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

C'est en arrivant sur la terrasse, qu'elle parcourut des yeux pour trouver une place assise en plein soleil, elle remarqua un homme aux cheveux roses. Elle le dévisagea, ce n'était pas commun ça, une telle coloration. Elle décida de s'asseoir à la table à côté de lui. Sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Sûrement de la curiosité mal placée. Un fois installée à cette table, Lucy vit Mirajane arriver en terrasse. Même si elles se connaissaient très bien, elle ne voulait pas la pénaliser dans son travail et préférait la vouvoyer. Quand elles se virent, la serveuse lui sourit et Lucy lui demanda un café.

Lucy laissa son regard suivre Mirajane jusqu'à tomber sur celui de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, lui montrant toutes ses dents. Elle se sentait prise sur le fait, elle l'avait observé et il l'avait vu. Elle ne put que tourner la tête à l'opposé pour cacher sa gêne. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler. Elle essayait de reprendre constance. Elle souffla un coup et se mit à nouveau à regarder devant elle. Faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder à la table d'à côté.

Pourtant elle ne put pas s'en empêcher quand elle l'entendit rire. Se moquait-il d'elle ? De sa façon maladroite de cacher sa honte. Sûrement et ça la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il la fixait sans vergogne. Lucy se sentait mise à nu, et ses joues chauffaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. D'un côté, elle aurait voulu disparaître et de l'autre, elle ressentait une sorte de plaisir à se savoir regardée par cet homme. Elle se sentait belle sous ses yeux.

Mais heureusement Mirajane arriva avec son café, le déposant sur sa table. Lucy remerciait son ami de lui donner une opportunité d'arrêter de se prendre la tête.

"Alors Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-J'attends Levy, on doit aller à la librairie."

Mirajane lui sourit, et Lucy l'imita. Elles discutèrent encore un peu mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas déranger son amie en plein service. Mais le patron était sympa et il ne disait jamais rien à Mirajane, elle était tellement belle que beaucoup de clients venaient en partie pour la draguer. Lucy enviait sa beauté. Elle qui n'avait que sa poitrine énorme pour plaire. Tout le reste n'était que banal. Son visage était agréable à regarder mais sans plus.

Alors que Lucy expliquait à Mirajane quel était le futur livre qu'elle allait acheter, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à cet homme par dessus l'épaule de son amie. En dehors de ses cheveux roses qui étaient le plus original, il n'avait rien de très exceptionnel. Mais Lucy devait admettre qu'il avait un beau visage et une belle stature. Plus elle le regardait et moins elle était discrète, elle sentait son corps s'émoustiller. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente à fantasmer sur un inconnu comme ça. Elle le vit passer sa main derrière son cou, c'est là qu'elle y vit une cicatrice.

Vilaine curiosité, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les raisons de cette blessure. Faisait-il parti d'un gang ? Ou était-ce un accident ? Elle voulait savoir. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêté d'écouter son amie et celle-ci ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

Elle vit Mirajane lancer un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et Lucy cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle voyait déjà le petit sourire taquin de son amie se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Toujours le visage caché Lucy sentit que Mirajane s'était rapprochée d'elle, sûrement pour lui dire discrètement quelque chose.

"Accoste-le, une princesse doit savoir faire le premier pas aussi."

Lucy repoussa gentiment la jeune femme tout en lui disant bien qu'elle pouvait rêver trente ans avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose comme ça. Heureusement pour elle, un client héla la serveuse, et elle dut partir s'en occuper. Lucy souffla de soulagement. Elle avait échappé aux taquineries pour le moment.

La jeune femme se décida à prendre une gorgée de son café. Encore un peu trop chaud pour elle, mais il était bon. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle venait ici quand elle donnait rendez-vous à quelqu'un. En le reposant sur la table, Lucy se risqua à lancer un petit coup d'oeil discret à l'homme qui l'intriguait. Elle vit qu'il la regardait lui aussi. Ça l'amusait ce petit jeu de regards, mais à son plus grand regret, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas détourner la tête. Elle se sentait vraiment trop vulnérable, arrivait-il à lire en elle ? Le corps de Lucy agissait alors qu'elle ne lui donnait pas d'ordre. Elle aurait voulu continuer à parcourir les nuances vertes des yeux marrons de cet homme, mais instinctivement elle avait dû regarder ailleurs.

Il allait la prendre pour une coincée à ce rythme-là, alors que lui, il avait l'air tellement confiant. Ce genre de personnes qui n'a honte de rien, qui fait juste, ce qu'il a envie de faire et qui se moque du regard des autres. C'était assez admirable en soi, Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire puis elle sentit une vibration sur sa cuisse. Elle se mit tâter ses poches de jean à la recherche de son téléphone. Elle le trouva sans problème et le déverrouilla pour voir que Levy lui avait envoyé un message. Elle lui disait qu'elle allait être en retard et qu'elle s'excusait. Lucy s'en fichait, au contraire ça lui laissait plus de temps pour apprécier ces instants en terrasse en plein mois de mai.

"J'suis con, parfois."

Elle tourna sa tête vers cet homme qui venait de s'auto-insulter et elle ignorait totalement pourquoi. En tout cas, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ça lui donnait un air sérieux qui plaisait plutôt bien à Lucy, même si elle craquait bien plus sur son sourire. Elle lui offrirait tous les cafés qu'il voudrait pour qu'il lui remontre la blancheur de ses dents. Peut être que Mirajane avait raison, peut être qu'elle devait essayer de lui parler. Après tout il avait l'air réceptif, il la regardait tout le temps. Elle ne se prendrait pas de vent, du moins elle ne le pensait pas mais son corps refusait de prendre une autre position que celle qu'il avait déjà. Assise à sa table les coudes posés dessus les deux mains tenant son téléphone pour répondre à Levy. Pourtant sa meilleure amie était bien loin d'être sa principale préoccupation. Elle voulait parler à cet homme. Elle sentait cette alchimie rien que dans les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés, ou peut être qu'elle avait lu trop de romans. Quoi qu'il en fût Lucy voulait le numéro de ce type aux cheveux roses. Elle voulait le revoir, peut-être même que c'était l'homme de sa vie.

Lucy sentit son visage chauffer en moins d'une seconde à cette pensée. Elle partait beaucoup trop loin. Elle devait être rouge écrevisse, elle allait vraiment passer pour une idiote, c'était certain. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le message qu'elle écrivait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver et de fantasmer sur cet inconnu. Elle se savait incapable de l'aborder et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il veuille aborder une idiote coincée.

« Ça va ? »

Hein? Quoi? C'était tout ce que le cerveau de Lucy avait pensé quand il avait fait les connexions nécessaires pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il venait de lui parler. Mais elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait sursauté faisant bouger la table. Et elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle vit sa tasse se renverser. Lucy se voyait déjà enguirlandée par Mirajane, ce qui lui valut pour réflexe d'attraper la petite serviette en papier pour arrêter la trajectoire du café. Mais c'était peine perdue, et la jeune femme blêmit.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'on lui vint en aide. Il était venu l'aider, et Lucy trouvait du réconfort dans sa maladresse. Non seulement il avait essayé d'engager la conversation mais en plus il volait à son secours. Mais même à deux ils n'arrivaient pas à essuyer tout le liquide noir.

"Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît !"

Lucy devint encore plus pâle quand elle le vit appeler Mirajane pour qu'elle vienne les aider. Elle allait se faire engueuler devant lui. Et elle allait perdre tout le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait. Il allait découvrir qu'elle avait deux mains gauches. Évidemment, Lucy ne s'était pas trompée, Mirajane était bien énervée de voir que c'était la troisième fois que la jeune femme lui faisait le coup. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de lui dire. Lucy ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amie.

"Je suis désolée, Mira, pardonne-moi ! J'ai pas fais exprès !"

Lucy prenait l'air le plus peiné possible pour adoucir son amie. Elle espérait que ça marcherait mais ça ne semblait pas suffire. Et dire qu'un si joli moment risquait de tourner à la catastrophe à cause d'un simple café. Mais heureusement pour Lucy, l'inconnu aux cheveux roses prit sa défense auprès de Mirajane, assurant qu'il était responsable. Lucy était touchée par l'attention, elle le trouvait vraiment gentil. Le coeur de la jeune femme cognait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Lucy ne vit même pas Mirajane partir chercher de quoi nettoyer la saloperie qu'elle avait causée. Elle était juste statique à regarder cet homme tenter avec rien de nettoyer le café. Il finit par renoncer et se tourna vers elle.

"Désolé, je m'appelle Natsu."

Natsu, c'était joli. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, que tout lui paraissait beau chez lui ? Un chose la satisfaisait pleinement en cet instant, elle avait réussi à connaître son nom. Et elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui donner le sien.

"Je t'offre un café à la place de celui-là ?"

Lucy bloqua, venait-il vraiment de l'inviter à discuter avec lui. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Elle commençait à paniquer à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Si elle refusait elle allait le regretter toute sa vie, mais est-ce qu'elle avait assez de temps avant que Levy n'arrive ?

"Je dis ça mais au moins ma table n'est pas pleine de café, héhé."

Elle ne réfléchit plus. Et elle lui sourit, il avait raison, pourquoi devrait-elle renoncer ? Elle prit son téléphone et son sac puis partit s'asseoir à la table que lui offrait Natsu. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que son corps la contrôlait, qu'importe ce qu'elle pensait. C'était agréable de se laisser porter par son instinct et les demandes de son corps. Celui-ci voulait s'installer en face de cet homme qui la mettait en émoi.

Il prit ensuite place en face d'elle. Et maintenant que Natsu était juste devant ses yeux, elle remarquait quelques détails, comme l'écharpe posée sur un coin de la table, mais aussi quelques égratignures sur ses mains. Lucy aimait de plus en plus l'idée que Natsu fasse partie de ces hommes un peu bagarreurs. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait bien les mecs avec un côté 'bad boy', même si un 'bad boy' aux cheveux roses était assez comique en soi. C'est cette pensée qui fit que Lucy n'eut aucun mal à rendre à Natsu son sourire.

Lucy vit Mirajane revenir avec une serpillière et celle-ci lui lança un regard étonné puis plein de sous-entendus. La jeune femme savait que dans une demi-heure toutes ses amies allaient être au courant qu'elle avait rencontré un mec. Ça la déprimait déjà, il fallait dire qu'elles étaient toutes très envahissantes, mais Lucy ne pouvait pas se passer d'elles.

Quand Mirajane eut fini, Natsu lui demanda deux cafés. Lucy n'osait même pas regarder dans la direction de son amie, surtout quand celle-ci fit remarquer que l'attention de Natsu était courtoise. Lucy aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris à ce moment-là.

"Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître toutes les deux ?

-Avec Mira ? Oui, on s'est rencontré à la fac de lettres. Depuis on ne se quitte plus…"

Lucy adorait parler de ses amies, elle les trouvait toutes exceptionnelles. Puis la jeune femme aimait parler, raconter sa vie. Alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver puisqu'il le lui demandait. Elle lui raconta comment se passaient ses cours, ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, que parfois la solitude lui pesait. Tout un tas de choses, et Lucy voyait bien que Natsu avait décroché. Elle tenta de rattraper le coup en lui posant une question sur lui, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Pourtant sa question toute banale, fit rire son interlocuteur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était déplacé, ou qu'elle avait dit une grosse bêtise. Paniquée, elle venait de s'embrouiller toute seule partant dans un monologue confus.

Au final Natsu lui avait répondu gentiment qu'il était étudiant. Lucy s'était décomposée, elle avait encore été ridicule. Si seulement elle lui avait juste dit "je suis étudiante et toi ?" elle n'aurait pas eu à faire tout ce cirque minable. Il devait bien se moquer d'elle. D'ailleurs il ne manqua pas de lui dire en rigolant qu'elle était étrange. Piquée au vif elle allait lui répondre vivement, quand une sonnerie de téléphone l'en empêcha. Natsu s'excusa et prit son téléphone, il ne décrocha pas, mais Lucy vit qu'il écrivit un message.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mirajane apparut avec deux cafés dans les mains. Lucy n'avait même pas besoin de demander quel type de café elle voulait, son amie le savait déjà. Mirajane ne fit aucun commentaire et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Pas mal de monde était arrivé entre temps, elle devait avoir d'autres commandes à prendre et servir. Et c'était parfait pour Lucy. Elle se focalisa sur Natsu, elle avait toujours en tête le fait qu'il l'avait traité d'étrange et elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer indemne. Quand il eut finit avec son téléphone, elle s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'il était tout aussi étrange qu'elle, après tout il avait des cheveux roses.

Elle était fière de sa réplique, certaine de l'avoir mouché. Pourtant, ce fut au visage de Natsu de se décomposer. Il avait un air triste, et Lucy se traita d'idiote mentalement. Elle l'avait sûrement blessé. Elle culpabilisait déjà. Surtout qu'elle trouvait que sa couleur mettait bien en valeur ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le rendre triste. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre quand il lui demanda si elle trouvait ça moche. Elle céda à la panique, et fit à nouveau un monologue décousu pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle trouvait que ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Quand il éclata en un fou rire incontrôlable, Lucy ne comprit pas toute suite qu'il avait montré sa tristesse de toute pièce.

"T'en fais pas Lucy, je me moque bien de ce qu'on pense de ma couleur de cheveux, je voulais juste t'embêter héhé."

Lucy laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Totalement dépitée, elle venait encore de se ridiculiser parce qu'elle avait cédé à la panique si facilement. et pourtant en réfléchissant elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il faisait semblant. Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Oh non, je suis vraiment nulle. Tout le monde me dit d'avoir un peu plus confiance en ce que je dis, mais j'y arrive pas. Résultat, je passe pour quoi moi ? Confia-t-elle en riant un peu.

-Pas de problème, Lucy, je trouve ça étrange mais c'est mignon aussi."

Lucy releva sa tête d'un bond, et ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il la trouvait mignonne. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, un merci aurait été le bienvenue. Elle tenta de le prononcer le plus clairement possible mais elle était incapable de parler sans bafouiller. Elle ressentait une attirance de plus en plus forte envers Natsu et elle commençait à avoir la preuve que c'était pareil de son côté. Elle avait l'impression de vivre une rencontre comme elle en avait lu dans ses livres. Ce genre de rencontres où la seule sensation que l'on ressent est celle du destin. Elle devait le rencontrer aujourd'hui, c'était écrit quelque part.

Elle n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter de rougir, mais elle était trop sensible à ce qu'il lui disait, et aux gestes qu'il avait. Elle devait ressembler à une adolescente amoureuse alors qu'elle avait déjà passé la vingtaine. D'ailleurs elle ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son âge, mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment plus vieux qu'elle.

Elle allait lui poser la question quand le téléphone de Natsu l'interrompit à nouveau, elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette sonnerie. Surtout que Natsu changea totalement d'expression en regardant son téléphone. Il paraissait blême, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important, qu'il avait oublié.

"Oh merde, Lucy, faut vraiment que j'y aille."

Lucy oublia le téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Il partait déjà. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelque seconde qu'ils s'étaient mis à discuter. Natsu plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, et en sortit de l'argent. Suffisamment pour payer leur consommation. Elle le vit ramasser son sac et son téléphone. Et Lucy se rendait compte qu'il allait vraiment partir, elle avait un pincement au coeur mais elle était contente de l'avoir rencontré.

"Je suis désolé de partir comme ça. On se revoit quand tu veux. Salut, Lucy !"

Natsu entendit Lucy lui répondre un faible, en revoir. Et dire qu'il devait abandonner une si jolie fille pour un examen à la con. Mais il était déjà en retard et il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et partit à grandes enjambées. Heureusement que Grey l'avait prévenu sinon il aurait eu des ennuis.

Il était content d'avoir choisi le café le plus proche de sa faculté, après avoir pris une nouvelle rue, il la voyait déjà au bout. Finalement en accélérant il allait arriver pile à l'heure. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire la salle de l'examen. Natsu soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'escaliers à monter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se trouvait devant la porte, il ne toqua pas, il entra juste. Tous les étudiants étaient encore en effervescence, les examinateurs n'étant pas encore arrivés.

Il vit Grey au fond de la salle et partit s'affaler à ses côtés. Il s'empressa de lui raconter la rencontre qu'il avait faite. Mais c'est là, que Natsu se rendit compte d'une donnée importante.

"Bordel, j'ai pas son numéro.

-Toujours aussi con."

Il répondit à son meilleur ami par un bon coup sur la tête. Même si pour le coup, Grey avait raison, Natsu avait vraiment été le dernier des abrutis à ne pas demander d'information à cette femme pour pouvoir la joindre à nouveau. Mais il ne désespérait pas, après tout, il savait qu'elle était amie avec la serveuse. Il lui suffirait de retourner au café, et avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à obtenir des informations. Il y avait toujours une solution. Et Natsu comptait bien retrouver cette jolie blondinette.


End file.
